ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Name Is Tiger
My Name Is Tiger''' '''is an upcoming 2017 American science fiction drama film directed by Niell Blomkamp and written by Blomkamp and Terri Tachell. It stars Gage Romero, Leonardo DiCaprio, Michael Shannon, Isabela Moner, and Sigourney Weaver. The film is set in a dystopian future where bacteria and radiation can cause people and animals to mutate into a combined form. Because of this they are discriminated and sent into the Wild to survive on their own. A young boy named Zane is attacked by a Tiger and they both fall into radiation, causing him to become Tiger-like creature. He is immediately sent out to the Wild and forced to survive on his own. While out there he is taken in by a group of outsiders who are trying to find a safe haven named the Sanctuary. ''My Name Is Tiger ''was produced and distributed by US companies and is classified as an American film. It will premier in New York City on November 25th, 2017, and will be released in US cinemas on November 28th, 2017. Plot Set in 2035, over the course of 15 years radiation and bacteria have been corrupting the world. Causing mutants in animals and humans globally. Due to their differences in appearances, the mutated civilians are sent into the vast wild where they are forced to survive. 16 year old Zane (Gage Romero) lives with his father and his grandmother. They reside in a strict district runed by Charles Goodman (Michael Shannon), the district is harsh against mutants and treats them like pests. On his way to school Zane encounters a deer, he decides to follow it into the districts woods, but along the way he is attacked my a massive Tiger. After a terrifying struggle, Zane and the tiger fall into a bacteria infested lake. When Zane rises from the lake, he is horrified to discover he is now a Mutant tiger. He tries to return home to his family but he is caught by soldiers who incapacitate him and bring him to Goodman. Goodman sentences Zane into exile, but not before being beaten and ridiculed in front of the small town residents, including his family. Zane is dropped off in an unknown forest location where other mutants are exiled. Due his new inflicted wounds from his beatings he begins to struggle for surviving. He eventually passes out but not before a group of hooded figures spot him. He wakes up the next day in a small hut surrounded by other mutants, he is initially afraid but calms down after they declare that they won't hurt him. Moments later two figures walk in, a bear-like Mutant named Allan (Leonardo DiCaprio) and a cat-like woman named Lucy (Sigourney Weaver). He learns that they are both leaders of a clan known as Outsiders, they explain that he had been suffering an infection and would have died if they hadn't helped him. Though Zane initially wants to leave, Allan convinces him to stay after he discuses something about a safe haven called the Sactuary, a supposed safe place for mutants. At the camp he meets a young snow leopard-like Mutant named Kat Schneider, who shows him around the camp. She explains how the mutants live and survive through hunting and stealing from others, she hates non-mutants because of their mistreatment to other mutants. After some debating Zane decides he will join the clan on their journey to the Sanctuary. Throughout the course of the journey the group faces many casualties. The group finds an abandoned neighborhood only to discover Skinwalkers like there. Skinwalkers are people who kill mutants and harvest their skin for goods. They lose many of their clan members during the process but they manage to make it out. Next they discover that they are being hunted by a pack of vicious wolves and another group of sociopathic Outsiders. Zane and Kat grow close with one another and make a new friend named Ash (Max Schneider), while Allan and Lucy grow more and more worried for the group, wondering if it was a good idea after all the try to find the Sanctuary. They group makes it to a hydroelectric power plant. While trying to figure out a way to get across they are ambushed by the other Outsiders, who kill Lucy and seriously injures Ash and Kat. The group is suddenly rescued by a random group of mutants lead by a wolf type mutant named Dogpound. They discover that he is the leader of the Sactuary, which is revealed to have been behind the hydroelectric plant. While Zane, Kat, Ash, and the other 6 surviving members are happy to have made it, Allan breaks down in tears stating that it was his goal to get Lucy to Sanctuary alive. While Kat and Ash get healed up in the infirmiry, Zane and Allan discuss the events that happened. Zane decides to change his name to Tiger, feeling that the human Zane would have never survived the journey, but stating a tiger would, confirming that he has finally accepted his mutantion. When Tiger asks Allan if they're safe, Allan states that they will be safe, for now. Cast * Gage Romero as Zane/Tiger, a 16 year old boy who mutates into a Tiger-like creature. * Leonardo DiCaprio as Allan, the leader of the clan of Outsiders who is a bear-like Mutant. * Michael Shannon as Charles Goodman, a strict leader of the district Zane used to live at. * Isabela Moner as Kat Schneider, a 15 year old snow leopard-like Mutant who befriends Zane. * Sigourney Weaver as Lucy, the co-leader of the clan of Outsiders who is a cat-like Mutant. * Max Schneider as Ash, a reptilian-like Mutant who befriends both Zane and Kat. * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Fry, an ape-like Mutant who is part of the Oustiders clan. * Ryan Gosling as Zane's father, a mine worker who cares for his son Zane and his mother. * Susan Sarandon as Zane's grandmother, an elderly woman who lives her grandson Zane and his father. * Hugh Jackman as Dogpound, the leader of the Sanctuary who is wolf-like Mutant. Production My Name Is Tiger is Blomkamp'S fourth feature-length film as director. He decided to write the screenplay with his wife Terri Tatchell, who also co-wrote District 9 and Chappie. My Name Is Tiger was written over a period of three months. Principle Photography began on January 8th, 2017 in the Knolls area of Simi Valley, California . They shot there until January 15th and then located to Alaska. Filming took place in Alaska all the way to March 12th, then relocating to Wyoming, where filming was completed on April 11th, 2017, after filming for 93 days. The Film was shot with Red Epic cameras, using Panavasion anamorphic primes, the same kind of camera's that were used to film Chappie. All actors used used motion capture to bring their characters to life. Gage had to stand on stilts to increase his height to 6'1. The visual effects company was Imagine Engine, which was located in Vancouver, the same visual effects company used on Chappie. The actors were paid $5,000 a day during the filming process. Release Box Office My Name Is Tiger grossed $265.2 million in North America and $223.3 million in other territories for a total gross of $488.5 million, against a budget of $185 million. The Film earned $46 million in its opening day, $33.3 million on its second day, and $35 million on its third day, totaling $114.3 million in its opening weekend, while playing in 3,248 theaters. Critical Response Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 69% approval rating, based on 208 reviews, and rating average of 6.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "My Name Is Tiger boasts a great cast, special effects, and cinematography — even though it sometimes falls flat to its pace." On metacritic, which assigns normalized rating, the film has a score of 61 out of 100, based on 48 reviews, indicating generally positive reviews. According to CinemaScore, audiences gave the film a grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. The casting of Gage Romero and Isabela Moner was praised due to the Actors being the same age as their character counterparts. Along with that their performances were praised as well. IGN gave the film a 'Good' score of 7.6 out of 10. With praise going towards the casts performances and the story, but criticized its pacing and runtime. Notes # Originally Gage and Isabela were not gonna perform in motion capture suits due to their age, but both insisted that they would do it because they wanted to get the feeling of being in character.